


Lips Like An Angel

by aleksrothis



Series: Season of Kink 2020 [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Nicke can’t help looking at Willy’s mouth
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/William Nylander
Series: Season of Kink 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Season of Kink





	Lips Like An Angel

Nicke watches from the bench as Willy prepares to line up for a face-off. Willy’s mouthguard is hanging out as usual, until he meets Nicke’s gaze and smiles as he pulls it back into place. 

It wasn’t the first time he had done it and it drove Nicke wild. Sometimes it seemed as though Willy was deliberately teasing him, lips and tongue playing around his mouthguard, but Nicke had watched him absently mindedly chewing on his glove while being interviewed and was fairly certain Willy just didn’t realise he was doing it. Or at least that was what he kept trying to tell himself.

It still made Nicke want to give him something to keep his mouth occupied but he can’t afford to get distracted by it during the game.

Afterwards is another matter. This is the Caps last game before the All-Star weekend and their bye-week so Nicke had arranged to stay an extra night in Toronto to catch up with Willy. The Leafs won and Willy got three assists but Nicke got a goal and an assist himself so he can’t be too grumpy, and it’s hard to stay mad at Willy anyway.

Kapanen is at his girlfriend’s so they have the place to themselves. Willy reheats them something to eat and Nicke feels like he’s hyper aware of every mouthful passing Willy’s lips as they sit at the breakfast bar. He can’t tell if the way Willy slowly draws the fork out after each bite is deliberate or if is he just enjoying his meal.

Nicke clears the dishes away for want of something to do, feeling the restless energy welling up inside him. Even though it’s late, he isn’t tired. “Did you want to watch something?” he asks. 

Willy chews at his bottom lip in concentration and Nicke can’t help wanting again. He steps forward and Willy looks up, meeting his gaze.

Nicke takes another step towards him, crowding into his space, too close for just friends, but Willy doesn’t move away, instead he parts his legs so Nicke can step between them.

He runs his fingers across the reddened skin and Willy’s mouth falls open. Looking up, his pupils are huge, almost edging out the blue entirely.

Nicke does what he has wanted to do for years, since he’d realised Willy wasn’t the kid he remembered and had grown into a beautiful man, and slips his thumb into Willy’s mouth up to the first knuckle, pressing down on his tongue.

Willy closes his mouth around it, lips covering his teeth, and sucks gently, sliding his head forward to take it deeper. There’s no mistaking that for anything but flirtation and Nicke is suddenly hard in anticipation.

Still, Nicke needs to hear him say what he wants. “Willy-” his voice cracks.

“I want this, Nicke,” Willy says. “Come on, give it to me.” He chases Nicke’s fingers with his lips, sucking two of them in.

Nicke pushes a third finger in, stretching Willy’s lips wider. He shudders as Willy runs his tongue over the undersides of his fingers, surely deliberately teasing.

He wants Willy’s mouth on him, suddenly desperately seeking permission. “Can I? Do you want-”

“Please,” Willy licks his lips again as Nicke fumbles with his belt buckle. “Let me.”

Nicke doesn’t know what to do with his hands as he lets Willy release his aching cock from his pants and then drop to his knees in front of him.

“You can pull my hair if you want,” Willy says mildly, as though his words don’t send a rush through Nicke. As though the very sight of him doesn’t send him crazy.

At first he simply rests his hand on Willy’s head, feeling the soft strands of his hair under his fingers. Willy doesn’t waste time taking him in and he’s a vision, the way his cheeks hollow as he sucks on Nicke’s cock almost overwhelming.

It’s like a dream, Willy’s lips that he has thought about so many times now wrapped around his length. Nicke tries to pull himself together else this is going to be over far too soon.

“Go on, pull it. Push me around, you know you want to.” Willy teases at the head of Nicke’s cock with the tip of his tongue. 

Nicke’s fingers tighten in his hair and Willy only moans, opening his jaw wide so Nicke’s cock rests on his tongue but leaving it to Nicke to do the work.

His cock twitches and he jerks his hips forward, pushing into Willy’s mouth. Willy doesn’t resist, letting Nicke slide in deep. Nicke has to press a finger to the corner of Willy’s lips, awed at how easily he’s taking him in.

It’s so easy to guide him into taking it deeper until Nicke’s pressing into his throat with every thrust. Tears leak out of the corners of Willy’s eyes but he doesn’t try and stop Nicke, instead he grips at his thighs encouraging him on.

“I’m close,” Nicke warns him but Willy won’t let him pull away until he starts to spill into his mouth, then he pulls off with a pop so Nicke finishes over his face. The sight of it sends a thrill through him.

Willy licks it off his lips and then tongues the head of Nicke’s cock, chasing the last drops and licking him clean. 

Nicke runs his fingers over Willy’s chin, coating them in his cum and then bringing them back to his lips. Willy’s tongue peeks back out, lapping them clean. Even though there’s no way he’s going to go again, Nicke feels his cock twitch at the vision before him.

Looking down, Nicke can see Willy’s own erection tenting his sweatpants. “Can I?” he asks tentatively. 

Willy blinks in surprise, then draws himself smoothly to his feet. “Absolutely. But if we’re doing that I want a bed, not the kitchen floor.” He pouts and Nicke knows he was never going to be able to deny Willy anything when he looks like that.

He follows him to the bedroom, watching as Willy casually pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor, and then steps out of his sweatpants. He flops backwards onto the bed and Nicke takes a moment to admire his physique.

He only gets a moment before Willy sits up impatiently. “Nicke, come on. I want to see you.”

Nicke feels self-conscious as he unbuttons his shirt, and pushes his trousers down but there’s no hint of disappointment in Willy’s hungry gaze.

They kiss, Nicke tasting himself in Willy’s mouth. He bites at his lips, even as he reaches a hand between them.

When Willy starts gasping with pleasure, Nicke has to lean back so he can see him. Willy’s as completely un-self-conscious like this as ever - he doesn’t try to cover his face or turn away, his expression twisting up as he comes, eyes creased shut.

Nicke has to close the distance, ignoring the mess to claim Willy’s lips again, now slack in the aftermath of his orgasm. Willy lets Nicke take control with increasingly demanding kisses. When they finally break apart, Nicke’s eyes are still drawn to Willy’s soft lips, his mouth hanging open as he catches his breath. 

Willy is beautiful like this, flushed with his usual perfect hair dishevelled. Nicke wishes they could stay like this forever but it’s going to get uncomfortable soon so he just lets himself enjoy the moment.


End file.
